The Sinister Chronicles
by CyanSkies
Summary: This is a compilation of a series of one shots set in the universe of my other story, Sinister Beginnings. They will be based around a variety of events, taking place in a reality where the six protagonists beat the Enderdragon, save Akian and Claw and live happily. A warning that some things may be spoilers for the main story. Enjoy.
1. All I wanted for Christmas

**Welcome, to the first oneshot set in the Sinister Beginnings universe, with the same characters, but outside of the story line.**

**I really wanted to do a Christmas story with these guys. To hell with it if Minecrafters don't celebrate Christmas. Notchmas doesn't sound as good.**

**DISCLAIMER: May hold spoilers for things that happen in the main story line. Not everything here is canonical, either. Minecraft belongs to Mojang. Characters belong to me. The main story line is at s/7902947/1/Sinister-Beginnings but this oneshot is mostly separate. Enjoy.**

All I wanted for Christmas

It was dark and cold outside. Snow fell gently, sparkling gently in the lights from inside. Each individual snowflake was different, like people. Each one beautiful and delicate in its own way.

The girl sighed, resting her head on the window ledge. With multi-colored eyes, she watched. Behind her, the fire crackled and spat, casting warmth and light.

"Where are they?" she murmured to herself, propping her head in her hands. The darkness and snow betrayed nothing, only the promise of a gloriously white Christmas. That was certainly exciting. White Christmases where rare in these parts, and were treasured. She was so glad it would be so.

But, that wasn't all she wanted from a Christmas. Christmas wasn't just about the vague promise of snow and sparkling lights. It was about joy and laughter, about sharing and caring, about giving.

And as the day stood now, she wasn't going to have anyone to share with.

She examined the note next to her for the millionth time. It was the apology from Will, who said he was too busy to come, but would be thinking of them all for Christmas. He'd attached a shining sea shell, which she had placed with all the other souvenirs and trinkets Will had given her over the time she'd known him. He was always exploring, always in new places. He made her simple life seem so boring in comparison, yet she wouldn't switch it for anything else.

She often wished he would visit more often. Maybe he wasn't the life of the party, but he was a friend she missed. She saw him only six times a year, when everyone gathered for their respective birthdays. Every now and then he might pop in, on a break from exploring. He'd hang around for a week, then leave. Those weeks were some of the best, when all the six of them were together, like when they'd first met.

She'd received a letter from Maelyn and Ash, who'd said they were definitely on their way, but might be late since they lived in the north. Midnight had said only last week that she was going to aim to come early. She hadn't seen Skye in a little bit, but assumed he'd be coming. She hoped he'd come. She had sent him the invitation, after all.

The paths outside were empty. No-one shuffled quickly through the snow. Nothing stirred except for the snow in the breeze.

She sighed sadly. Midnight was never reliable in her promises. Maelyn was, but those two had said they'd be late. And Skye hadn't said yes or no or anything.

A twinkle echoed through the house, and she started. Someone was at her door. Who?

Tugging the rug around her tighter, she got up and walked to the door. "Who is it?" she called.

"Mailman." Came the reply.

She sighed, and opened the door.

A gust of cold, snowy wind blew in her face and into her house, but she didn't notice. She looked at the mailman, who had a letter in his hand.

"I thought mailmen didn't deliver on Christmas Eve." She said.

He nodded. "We normally don't. But someone said this had to get delivered before Christmas. He even paid about double to get it delivered." He held it out.

She took it, examining it. Judging from the fancy handwriting…

"Thank you." She said softly.

The mailman tipped his hat. "No problem, ma'am. Have a merry Christmas." He walked off, and she closed the door.

Leaning against the oak, she opened the letter.

_Dear Crystal_

_I'm so sorry I didn't get back to you sooner. I was quite surprised when your invitation arrived this morning, seeing as Midnight told me you'd sent a formal invitation about a week ago! I didn't want to seem all whiny and send a letter back asking where my formal invitation was. I didn't want to upset you more._

_I'd love to come, and I'll try my best to arrive soon. I've just been a bit busy, what with the house move and all. That's why I haven't spoken to you in a while. Been trying to get this mess of a house under control. At this point it takes me 10 minutes to get out of the house! So much stuff, Notch above._

_However, I might be late like Maelyn and Ash undoubtedly will be. Mum keeps contacting me, it's starting to get annoying. If I leave before I can let her know I'm going to be out, she'll flip._

_Love you, and I'll see you soon._

_Love_

_Skye_

She held the letter to her heart. Thank god, he was coming. That positively brightened up her day. With him there, it would make it a brilliant Christmas.

The twinkle went off once more. Surely it couldn't be the mailman again. Maybe someone had arrived. That would make her day better.

Putting the letter down on the little shelf next to the door, she opened the door again.

"Hey Crystal!" Midnight squealed. Crystal smiled.

Midnight never seemed to change between visits. She sat at the comfortable height of just below Crystal, and her cocoa brown hair always seemed to be the same length and as messy as ever. Her brown eyes sparkled.

Midnight leapt forward and gave Crystal a hug, causing her to laugh. The door swung open wide with the icy wind, and Midnight kicked it shut.

"Merry Christmas Crystal!" Midnight said cheerfully, withdrawing with her normal grin.

"To you too, Midnight."

"Anyone else here or am I the only here?" Midnight asked.

Crystal sighed. "Yea, you're the only one here."

"Did Skye tell ya if he was coming or not? Told him about the party last time I saw 'im."

Crystal nodded. "Just read his letter. He says he'll probably be late like Maelyn and Ash are going to be. Apparently Alexa is contacting him all the time."

Midnight poked her tongue out. "Doesn't she always? She's so much more fretful than your mother."

She sighed. "Yea, but remember Alexa had that whole episode with the Council and Skye's birth, so she's right to be naturally worried for her only son."

"Ok fair enough."

Crystal picked up the letter again and grinned. "How about, since you're the only one here, you help me set up the Christmas tree to be the most amazing one ever?"

**. . . .**

Midnight had just dozed off. In the corner of the room, the Christmas tree sparkled with glowstone dust and redstone dust, casting specks of red and yellow light across the walls.

Crystal stared up at the ceiling, hand under her head. She tried to hold in a sigh, not wanting to wake Midnight.

In her free hand were the letters from Skye and Will. The two guys she tolerated more than any in her life, not including her father. One was incapacitated, busy expanding the borders of his knowledge in new places. The other was busy, but would try to make it as soon as he could.

Her hand shook. In her life, the boys always seemed to be elsewhere. She didn't know if it was just her bad luck, her life as the Talaeus, or just her not being good enough for them.

Something fell out of Skye's letter. Surprised, she grabbed it.

On it was a message. In the fire light, she could barely read it.

_Miss you every day._

She barely contained a little gasp. Skye had written it, she could tell. It filled her with a warm, fuzzy feeling. The feeling of being loved.

She flipped it over, curious to see if there was anything else.

It was a small picture, looking as if it had been hand drawn and painted. It showed a silver dragon, flying through a cornflower sky. Skye was riding at the front, arms wrapped around the dragon's neck. Then there was her, red hair flying, with arms wrapped around his waist. There was a smile on both their faces.

Tears sprung up in her eyes. That had been when they'd been flying away from Quartai, just enjoying the moment as they soared.

She held it close to her heart. It made her love Skye even more. It made her wish he was here right now, just so she could throw her arms around him and tell him how much he meant to her. But he would be here tomorrow. Then she could, if she fought against the fear that he mightn't feel the same.

The fuzzy feeling made her sleepy. Putting the letters and the pictures aside, she settled down to sleep.

**. . . .**

Sunlight streamed gently through the window, settling on her face. Her eyes flickered open, and she yawned.

"Merry Christmas, ya sleepy head!" Midnight said cheerily, poking her on the nose.

Crystal rubbed her nose and laughed. "Merry Christmas to you too." She countered.

Midnight held out a hand, and helped Crystal up. "There are presents under the tree for us! Unless ya wanna wait for the other three ta get here."

Crystal shrugged. "Maybe. I'm not sure Ash would appreciate us opening our presents."

Midnight smiled, and walked over the tree. True to her word, there were presents galore there.

She picked one up and examined it. "Maelyn Peregrine." She read. "I'm guessing either we have their presents here, or ya snuck their presents under the tree while I was asleep."

"I'm going to go with the prior. I feel asleep just after you. You snore, by the way."

Midnight pulled a face, and put the present down. "Fine fine. So we'll wait for them, then?"

A twinkle echoed through the house.

Crystal giggled. "We don't have long to wait."

"Be there in a sec!" she called. She grabbed a fluffy dressing gown and threw it on, along with a red fluffy hat.

Walking to the door, she opened it.

"Merry Christmas!" the girl and boy at the door cried. The girl flew forward, red hair streaming, and hugged Crystal. The boy merely looked awkward, self consciously adjusting his hat, identical to the one both Crystal and the girl wore.

"Hey Maelyn. Hi Ash. I thought you guys said you'd be late." Crystal teased.

"We miscalculated." Ash said slowly. "Maelyn insisted we go as fast as we could."

Maelyn poked her tongue out at Ash. "Of course I did, silly! I didn't want to keep my best friends waiting!"

She withdrew from the hug and looked around. "Hey Midnight." She called, waving.

Midnight walked up with a grin, wearing a red hat too. "Heya!" she exclaimed.

Maelyn peered around the corner, and the slight disappointment was evident. "Where's Skye?" she asked.

"He said he's going to be late. He's been a bit busy lately." Crystal answered.

"Oh." There was a slight tone of sadness. They'd had something once, until Ash had gotten into a _huge_ fight with Skye and she'd had her heart broken. She never held it against either of them, but sometimes she wanted things back to how they'd been. She still liked him, that much was certain. And because of the distance, she rarely saw him. She savored her precious time with him.

"We have presents for ya, by the by." Midnight said, trying to lighten the mood. "I'm guessing _someone_ contacted a certain god and got them delivered here instead."

Maelyn looked innocent. "Not who you'd think, but yes."

"Who'd you contact?"

Maelyn shrugged. "Just a lesser goddess who bears my last name, Peregrine. She agreed to whisk our gifts here by magic, since she and I have an understanding." She explained.

Ash shrugged. "Basically your patron goddess."

Maelyn stuck her tongue out at him, and pushed him back through the door in the cold. "Let's not get technical, we agreed not to talk about it."

Crystal smiled. "By whatever magic, they're here. Did you also magic Skye's?"

A simple shake of the head.

Ash walked back in – this time shutting the door – and walked over to the tree. Squatting down, he examined a gift.

"Skye Lord." He read. "I'm guessing he got his presents sent by magic too, probably by his mother."

Maelyn jumped up and down. "Are we gonna open them yet?" she asked.

For a moment, the three girls shared a look. Then, simultaneously, they shook their heads.

Ash mumbled something under his breath then straightened up. "I'm guessing we'll be waiting for Skye, then."

Crystal nodded. "I don't know when he's coming. We could do something while we wait."

"Tell tales? Sing melodies? I don't know." Maelyn commented.

"Both?" Midnight said.

Ash groaned.

Crystal smiled. "Basically, everyone just be silly and try not to break anything?"

The girls nodded eagerly. Ash just muttered under his breath. As much as he held a grudge against Skye, he'd rather have another guy around and not be alone. Though, knowing Skye, he'd join in on the festivities a lot more.

**. . . .**

In a cluttered little house, a boy sat back and sighed. His blonde hair had splatters of many different colors in it, and so did his clothes and his face.

Before him were the works of art he'd been making as his secret gift for his friends. That was the real reason he would be late. He hadn't finished and wanted an excuse.

He looked down at his clothes and groaned. He looked like a mess. He didn't want to see his friends looking like a complete mess.

He dodged a few chests full of dyes, and opened one with some clean clothes and a comb.

He quickly changed, and ran the comb quickly through his hair. He was glad he had no mirror. He would've hated his own reflection, he reckoned.

He grabbed his bag, and took his watch out of it.

"Nether!" he cursed. "I'm so late."

Being careful, he took his paintings and wrapped them in paper from sugarcane, and placed them in his bag.

"Where's the hat where's the hat where's the hat?" he mumbled, looking around. His hand reached out and knocked a jar, sending purple all over the floor.

He groaned, and grabbed the little red hat. Charging through the mess, he reached his front door and opened it.

Closing it behind him, he ran down the stairs to his garden two at a time.

He had to run. Otherwise he'd never forgive himself for making everyone wait.

**. . . .**

Ash yawned. The three girls lay tangled on the floor, giggling after having spun around so many times.

"Only girls could find something so childish fun when they aren't children." He said under his breath.

Maelyn propped herself up on her elbows. "You're such a spoil sport, Ash." She teased.

"I'm not a spoil sport. I have sense, unlike you three." He retorted. But a faint joking tone colored his words, a hint of his old personality showing through.

Crystal sat up. "You're sort of right though." She sighed. "We can only spin and sing and dance for so long."

Midnight frowned, still lying on her back. "Are ya suggesting we start without Skye?" she asked.

Crystal frowned. "Maybe. I know he said he'd be late, but this is really late for him."

"Stop worrying about your boyfriend, and let's open presents." Ash said sharply.

She glared at him, the colors of her eyes switching back and forth at speed. "He is _NOT_ my boyfriend!" she snapped.

The glowing color of her eyes illuminated the room in blue and green, and Ash squealed.

Maelyn put a hand on Crystal's shoulder. "It's ok Crystal." She murmured soothingly.

The glowing colors slowly faded, and stopped switching. She sighed.

Midnight stood up. "Maybe we should open our presents. I'm sure Skye want mind!"

Crystal considered it. "OK. We'll open our presents."

She smiled cheekily. "Who's first?"

**. . . .**

Skye leaned against the lamppost, puffing. "Can't. Run. That far." He muttered.

He looked up. There was a street or two left before he _finally_ reached her house. He hated himself more and more each time he stopped to catch his breath. He couldn't help being exhausted from the exercise, but he hated himself for making them wait longer and longer for him to arrive. Admittedly heavy snow was _impossible_ to run through.

He highly suspected they'd be opening presents and joking around when he arrived. That's what he deserved for being so disorganized and waiting until the last second to finish everyone's presents. If he'd been more organized, he'd have been there for the last hour or so, instead of trying to run there and failing.

Taking a deep breath, he started off running again.

_If you've forgotten, my house is on Palace Road. It's the one with the blue and green roses in the garden, as well as that gold bush from the south. Hope to hear from you soon!_

He ran that through his mind a few times, to make sure he definitely went to the right house. It would be beyond awkward if he set off Akian's house instead of Crystal's.

Slowing down slightly, he glanced at the post. The sign proclaimed that it was definitely Palace Road.

He looked at the houses along the road, not including the glorious palace at the end, which was where Akian and Claw ruled from.

One house sparkled with Christmas lights, and laughter came from inside. However, it wasn't Crystal's.

His spirits sank. The people in that house were clearly enjoying themselves. He wondered if his friends were already laughing at the presents they'd received.

The next house along was plain, with no golden bush. But the house after that did. And it had blue and green roses.

He pumped the air, and ran down the street.

Upon reaching the house, he slowed to a walk and ran a hand through his hair. He probably looked like a mess again. Not that he really cared.

He heard laughter from inside, along with what sounded like Ash grumbling and muttering. What a spoil sport.

Taking a deep breath, he stood on the pressure plate a few blocks from the door. He heard the twinkle of Crystal's alarm.

The door opened, and Crystal stared at him. Maelyn leant out from around the corner, and squealed.

"Skye's here!" she cheered. Midnight's laughter rang out.

Crystal raised an eyebrow. "Why is your hair rainbow colored?" she asked.

He stuck his tongue out. "So that's what you say when you see a friend after Notch-knows –how-long. Thanks Crystal."

She smiled, and gave him a hug. "Shush you. You are _so_ late and in _so_ much trouble."

He grinned. "As long as I haven't missed _too_ much, I'm fine."

She withdrew and dragged him through the door, closing it behind him.

Ash glared at Skye, and the two locked eyes.

As far as everyone else was concerned, fire and lightning flashed between them, until Ash laughed. It wasn't a hard laugh and teasing laugh, just a carefree a cheerful laugh.

"It's Christmas, I can't be mad." Ash said, with a faint smile. Skye laughed, leant forward and gave him a fist bump.

Midnight blinked. "Christmas is a day of miracles." She said softly. "Skye and Ash just fist bumped. Things will never be the same now."

Maelyn a d Crystal laughed.

"Well, since Skye is behind, shall we let him open all his presents under the tree?" Crystal asked.

They nodded.

"Ok Mister Late, pick your present."

**. . . .**

"Ok, so only my gifts for you guys left." Skye reported. He reached into his bag, and carefully drew out the four wrapped paintings. Looking at them for a moment, he handed them out.

"Who first?" Ash asked.

"You can go first." Crystal replied. "Then Maelyn, Midnight, then I."

Ash nodded, and unwrapped it.

"Wow." Was all he said. He was staring at a painting of the Wither, with him standing on the centre in a dramatic pose. Behind him was the rainbow of dragons soaring over the mountains of Quartai.

"That is awesome." He said. He raised his fist, and Skye fist bumped him again.

Maelyn unwrapped hers. She gasped as she revealed a painting of a cave, with her holding a diamond pick. The torch on the wall illuminated the green glint of emeralds in the darkness.

"That is sooooooo cool!" she exclaimed. "You are such a good artist!"

Skye blushed, but said nothing.

Midnight grinned. "Now I'm excited about this present!"

She undid the wrapping, showing a painting of her sniping creepers in the moonlight. In the background was the massive crater where Sparkler Fountain had been. The moonlight made her seem to glow.

"Hell yea!" she cried, pumping the air. "Too darn awesome, that one!"

Crystal raised an eyebrow. "I didn't even know you liked painting." She said to Skye.

"Why else do you think I always have color in my hair? This stuff is fun but messy. Now unwrap yours."

Crystal smiled, and unwrapped hers.

What she had was a painting of her, standing on a backdrop of yellow and black. Before her was the Enderdragon, purple eyes illuminating her green and blue ones. A diamond sword was clutched in her hands, and her red hair looked like fire.

She didn't even say anything. She just stared at it.

Skye looked a little worried. "Do you like it?" he asked tentatively.

When she set it down gently and launched at him for a hug, he got his answer.

**. . . .**

Ash, Maelyn and Midnight waved good-bye, heading out to return home. They had family or other friends to see. And Crystal didn't mind.

As the others left, she looked at Skye. He was packing his presents up in a bag, preparing to leave as well.

"Thanks for the present." She said softly.

He smiled. "It's ok. I really wanted to make everyone something special. That's why I was late. Got caught up and hadn't finished."

"Wow, someone has their priorities in check."

He laughed. "Shush you. They loved it, so it's fine."

He hauled his pack onto his shoulders. She looked a little sad.

"Do you have to go now?" she asked.

He grinned. "Not yet, but soon."

She bit her lip. "Want to go to secret spot?" she asked.

"What secret spot?" he asked.

She smiled cheekily. "Follow me." She said. Taking his hand gently in hers, she led him through the back rooms and out the back door into her back garden.

"This is just your garde-" Crystal placed a finger of Skye's lips, stopping him.

"Shut up and follow." She said softly, dragging him along gently. She led him through a gap between two bushes into a small clearing. His eyes widened as he realized where they were.

"This connects to the back of your house?" he asked.

She smiled. "Yea. I made sure of that when I got the house."

He scratched the back of his head. "So, uhh, why'd you bring me here again?"

She bit her lip again. "Well…"

She glanced around. "I… I was worried. You hadn't sent any reply, and I was really hoping you'd come for Christmas. I hardly see you anymore, despite the fact our titles work together. I was thinking maybe you didn't like me, or didn't want to come because Ash was coming."

Skye laughed softly. "I was always going to come. I've been busy, but I thought of you every day. I really wanted to tell you how much I missed you."

She smiled. "Oh, good. Though what were you busy with?"

"Y'know, Claw and Alexa were going crazy. Now that Claw is the King and all he's going crazy, and Alexa is crazy as always. They took up nearly all my time. Claw makes Midnight and Maelyn look _sane_."

She laughed.

Then she reached into her pocket. "That wasn't the reason I came out here." She explained "I wanted to give you your second present. It works best here."

Taking something from her pocket, she put it gently into his hand.

He opened his hand to reveal a crystal, glowing with a life of its own. It sparkled with rainbow light, sending colors across the leaves and grass. The lights were reflected back, and the little grove became a wash of color.

She grinned as he closed his hand, shutting of the colors. "Do you like it?"

He nodded. "It's beautiful." He said.

"You can use it to light up your house. I thought, since you're the Aether child, the rainbow would suit you." She explained, with a shy smile.

He grinned, and a cheery light came to his blue eyes.

"I wanted to give you your second gift too."

She looked surprised. "Second gift? The painting was already so beautiful, I don't need a second one."

He blushed. "Well, this one is extra special."

And he reached forward and kissed Crystal on the lips.

Her eyes widened in surprise, and she blushed a brilliant red.

He withdrew, blushing even brighter, looking nervous.

Crystal blinked, as if trying to work out what had happened.

Then she reached forward and flung her arms around him.

"Best Christmas gift ever." She said softly.

Skye grinned bashfully.

She kissed him on the cheek. "Do you know what I wanted for Christmas, more than anything?" she asked cheekily.

"Haven't a clue."

She grinned.

"All I wanted for Christmas was you."

"Well it seems like your wish has been granted."

They laughed, and kissed again. They didn't care that it was freezing cold, that snow began to fall around them in a merry dance. They didn't even seem to notice that Skye's crystal was sending rainbow everywhere. They had each other. And, in that moment, that was all that mattered.

**I wrote an entire story JUST so I could have that end bit. I ship my own characters. You mad?**

**As a note, this is most definitely not canon and this event will never happen. But in an alternate reality where the six of them survived, beat the Enderdragon *coughBEATTHEGAMEcough* and returned to rebuild, this happens.**

**This isn't canon, though some events referenced may appear in the main story. That argument looks pretty interesting right now. Also Will. He's a cartographer, remember? He's making maps of unknown territory because I'm too lazy to write him in.**

**Also, not including A/N, this oneshot is about 3 pages longer than a normal chapter of Sinister Beginnings. WTF. Also I reckon Pine trees are the Minecraft Mistletoe. I was going to have Crystal look up and skye's like 'oh' and then see mistletoe/pine and then kiss but that's not as good.**

**Also I should stop saying also.**

**The next chapter of Sinister Beginnings will be out soon. Probably not before New Year's, knowing me, so…**

**Hope you had a Merry Christmas, have a happy new year and I'll seeya soon! :D**


	2. Reborn

**I'm back. And for your information I am writing the next chapter of SB i'm just bust with Homestuck art I'm sorry.**

**Have a Skye-central oneshot :D**

It was loud and active. Throughout the market square people moved and talked, buying their goods, bartering with the sellers and selling their wares. A simple, happy place of goodwill and friendship. Just like any place should be.

The stalls at the square wee typical of any of its kind. Food, drink, rare trinkets, building materials, handcrafted or dyed armour, handmade jewellery, and many things besides. If you ever needed anything wacky or out of the ordinary, the market square of Fontane was a great first place to look.

In his little stall, Skye sold paintings – portraits of the various monsters, portraits of famous people, drawings of the beautiful Minecraftian landscape and depictions of famous fights through history. Among the other stalls, he had the reputation of being kind. Unlike some, who sold homemade things at high prices, he sold them cheap, and often maybe slipped something special along with the painting when handing it over. An extra mini painting, a dollar or two.

His logic was that he was doing what he did because he _enjoyed_ making the portraits, and they'd made him and his friends happy. So he wanted others to be happy too.

And he was a stall often closed quickly. Many people commented that his art style had quite developed since he'd first set up shop, and now many people in Fontane had a painting by him, with his signature of cloud shaped like a crown.

On that day in particular, Skye was bored. His recent paintings had sold fast, a month's work gone in a short span of time. The stall was bereft of any art, and he'd already replaced the sign to say 'Out of Stock'.

Whenever he finished, he often went around and talked to the other frequenters of the market, discussing the things they enjoyed. It gave him inspiration for new art and insight into the adjustments of old designs. But today, he didn't feel like it. A little feeling that maybe something was different.

So instead he walked. Walked out of the market square and into the quieter streets of Fontane. At peak hour, the streets were often busy. But in comparison to the market place, they were ghost towns.

He walked, simply enjoying the peace of mind. People waved to him from gardens and through windows, most knowing his name. That was hardly surprising considering his official title as Prince Skye. He wasn't particularly fond of it, but it was something Claw had insisted on after he'd become King.

He walked past Palace Road, and was greeted with Crystal rushing over to the fence that surrounded her house.

"Hey Skye!" she said cheerfully.

"Hey."

She leaned over the fence and smiled. "I take it you've already sold _all_ your paintings, correct?"

He nodded. "Of course."

She laughed. "You're just too good an artist. Nearly everyone around says I'm really lucky to know you, you know."

"Maybe you are." He replied cheekily.

She tugged him forward and gave him a peck on the cheek. "Yes I am. No doubts about it."

He laughed. "Yes you are."

She smiled, then frowned. "I've got some work to do, unfortunately – unlike Sir Artist, I have to do a bit of more work to earn a living without tapping into royal grants."

He frowned, looking hurt. "I work hard to make my paintings, excuse you!"

She rolled her eyes. "I was _joking_, silly. Of course you do. But I've got to do lots of paperwork management and running of errands all across Fontane.'

"Why do you even do that stuff?" he asked. "Isn't that Akian and Claw's job?"

She nodded. "But I'm a nice sister, and I still have to follow their orders. So I do it for them."

"Fair enough."

She pecked him on the cheek again. "Have fun!" She rushed back into the house, leaving Skye with a goofy grin on his face. Notch he loved his girlfriend.

He turned to continue his walk, then stopped. He could hear something. Something that sounded like crying.

Changing direction, he followed the noise. It seemed to come from a nearby park, one that seemed oddly quiet for this time of day.

The sound grew louder, unmistakeable now as sobbing. Skye looked around, and parted some bushes to see if maybe the source of the sound was behind it.

It was.

Hidden in the bushes was a small blonde haired boy, crying into his hands. Skye relaxed, seeing their wasn't any blood or apparent injury.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

The little boy looked up, and blinked his large blue eyes at Skye. "M-My b-brother died." He wailed.

Skye frowned, walked up to the boy and knelt beside him. "It's ok." He said gently.

The boy just cried.

Skye hesitated for a moment, then reached out and hugged the little boy. The boy sobbed into his shoulder.

"It's ok." He repeated.

After a moment, the boy sat back and sniffled. "Thanks sir."

Skye laughed. "No need to call me 'sir', it's Skye. And who are you?"

"I-I am Moon Rise, si- S-Skye."

Skye stopped for a moment. This boy had the same name as his brother, who'd died defending Skye from those who thought ill of him due to his heritage. Mother had always said she'd never seen him nor his father in the Aether, so maybe…

"Ok then Moon, will you be alright now?"

The boy nodded innocently. "Yes Skye."

Skye smiled. "Ok." He reached into his pocket and pulled out a coin. "Have this for being brave."

Moon took it and looked confused. "Brave about what?"

There was a moment of silence as Skye decided how to word it.

"Brave about dealing with problems in your life." He said finally.

Moon smiled. "Thank you!"

He grinned. "No problem, Moon."

Moon gave Skye a little hug, then bumbled off, presumably home. He waved to Skye, who waved back.

In that moment, Skye saw himself, several years younger, running from the site of his brothers death, crying out for someone, anyone, to help. It made him sad, but also made him happy that maybe he'd finally repaid his brother for protecting him all those years ago. When he'd met his mother in the Aether, he'd hoped Moon would be there to thank. Instead, he'd been reborn. And Skye was glad he'd met young Moon.

Because finally, after many years, he was able to thank his brother for his care and protection, for seeing him through and risking his life. And finally, a weight was lifted as a debt repaid.

**The inspiration for this oneshot was remembering that I had Alexa say she hadn't seen Cloud Star (Skye's dad) or his brother in the Aether. So I decided to perhaps expand on that by having Skye encounter the reborn form of his older brother, who saved his life. So this happened. And Moon is a little cutie :3 I imagine him as this cutie patootie running around with a goofy grin and being slightly overweight. Daaw.**

**Also Crystal is in there because she's the main character of SB and needs to be in every oneshot except ones based in like Ash's homeland or something. Because that'd be going back in time and well before the story began. Yea.**

**Next chapter of SB sometime next week. I'm a bit stuck but I'll do my best to get it done.**


End file.
